Looking Deeper
by 19TheAwesomeness97
Summary: Everyone always assumes that America is stupid, dense, and annoying. What if their assumption was completely wrong? What if America was even smarter then they were? That all his actions were part of a huge plan? Evil!America! One shot.


~Looking Deeper~

Sorry you guys, I am kind of in a writers block for Rain Drops And Sunshine... But I'll post this while you guys are waiting! I like the idea of Alfred being smarter then he acts, it makes perfect sense in my head. But then again, my brain has been infected with a dangerous virus called Axis Powers Hetalia. Anyways, here you go! :D ~19TA97

* * *

Summary: Everyone always assumes that America is stupid, dense, and annoying. What if their assumption was completely wrong? What if America was even smarter then they were? That all his actions were part of a huge plan? Evil!America! One shot.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. This is a fan-made story based on Axis Powers Hetalia.

* * *

Each movement was planned out, each word was rehearsed a thousand times in his head before it came out of his mouth. Each reaction, comeback, insult, he knew them all before they actually happened. He was underestimated greatly, but they didn't know that. And that was a good thing, it made it much easier to carry out his plans. Alfred F. Jones knew everything, he observed each and every nation's speech patterns, actions, and the way they thought. At the same time, he made it so they couldn't see through him. He put up a front, a facade, to make their guards come down one by one.

The United States of America to them was a complete idiot, unable to read the atmosphere to save his life, and was going to die one day from eating too many hamburgers. Alfred F. Jones, however, was completely different. Smart, clever, and secretive, no one could get through him. He was more invisible to their eyes then his own brother, Matthew Williams, in every single way. All they could see was the USA, smiling brightly while announcing he was a hero. No one could see the tactful man in the shadows, smirking at all the other nation's stupidity.

Even Russia, a personified country that was, in a way, just as cunning as he, was seen through easily. His expression never meets his eyes, and he has a problem of letting his evil side show at times. Anyone could tell that there was a definite chance he could be planning someone's demise. But if you found_ him_, Ivan Braginski, you could see several weaknesses that could be used to your definite advantage. He was as weak as any other country, if not weaker, in Alfred's eyes.

Alfred knew all and saw all, yet he spoke none. He spotted every single fault and flaw, nervousness, love, and wounds still needing to heal. Knowing every language as a country made up of people from different countries, he listened to almost silent murmuring in thousands of languages coming from all around the meeting room. His voice overpowered them all when he spoke, but his ears were immune to his voice. He looked around the whole room, and perceived all movements, hidden, unconscious, and known.

His eyes were hidden by what he called "Texas". He never needed glasses, they were fake, but they served an important purpose. They made people unable to look closely into those ocean blue eyes of his, and read everything he tried so hard to hide. All the other nation's thought either he had them because of the natural reasons; not being able to see clearly; or they just didn't think of it.

Nantucket was also a vital piece of his master plan. There was a tiny, microscopic camera attached to it, recording every moment, every second of the meeting, to look back at later. He nicknamed the strand of hair "Nantucket" not because it represented where Nantucket was on him, but where he does all his analyzing of the data he collects. With the information in his hands, he can easily create battle strategies in which there are no flaws.

The United States of America always called himself a hero. But Alfred F. Jones resembled more of a villain. Lurking in the darkest shadows, using weakness to his advantage, he would be defined as the "perfect" villain. But in his eyes, he was not a villain, but not a hero either. He was the person you never saw in the crime scene, the one who's actions were gone unnoticed and unregarded. He was never caught doing bad, so he was never marked as a villain. But he was never seen doing a good deed either, never being labeled as a hero. One day he's your best friend, the next; your worst enemy.

But recently, if you looked closely, you would see something different with him. His smile might be a little crooked, his voice a tone quieter. There was a slightly evil glare in his eyes, and his actions were a level more aggressive. But no one noticed, because who would expect America to be smarter then themselves? The answer; no one. No one expected the happy-go-lucky carefree nation to be a bit clever, a bit intelligent, a bit fake. And the one day he finally cracks and starts his strategic plan to take over, no one will be able to stop him.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but... oh well! It was about 3 pages on the program I was writing it on! Haha, I love writing evil! -insert nation of your choice- fics. I don't know why... I guess it's fun, yes? Anyways, hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think! :D ~19TA97


End file.
